Second Chance of Happiness
by MonoSheep
Summary: AU: After Tendo's Untitled Miracle's cliffhanger, Ranma escaped from his father's grasp and came to the Hinata House. Will he found his peace with Hinata Urashima and the tenants or will be chaos?
1. Chapter 1

It tied to the Tendo's Untitled Miracle, but it's a sequel focused on Ranma living in the Hinata House.

There's one question remained in our conscious: Will he turned things around or will his cursed form get the better of him?

Summary:

AU: After Tendo's Untitled Miracle's cliffhanger, Ranma escaped from his father's grasp and came to the Hinata House. Will he found his peace with Hinata Urashima and the tenants or will be chaos?

I don't own Love Hina and Ranma ½.

* * *

Second Chance of Happiness

Part 1

Ranma's POV

There's no background check and I escaped from my father's grasp since there's no way that I'm going to let him destroy my life for his petty goal. It's strange on how people tried to steer me clear from the Hinata House but the rumors sent chill down my spine. The woman escorted me into the kitchen except I needed to use the hot spring to return to normal.

Stupid father, he disregarded the guide's warning and awared about the damn hot spring's curse. I'm forever cursed as a sex changer and I wanted to know if I'm going to be cure. Time will tell.

 _Regular POV_

The red pigtailed girl waited in the kitchen while Haruka made refreshment for the newcomer. She came here emptied pocket but planned to use an opportunity to work around to cover her rent. She's willing to look for the job when Haruka asked him about his name. She refused to give her name as she debated on her mind if she needed to tell the truth or lie about this.

He chose the truth except he had a fear on how will Haruka reacted to the story.

Hinata came down stairs in her new kimono as she debated if she resumed on her plan to break up the relationship between Akane and Keitaro to favor the Promise Girl and Keitaro. She was in silence as Nabiki made gifts out her hands and remembered that she used blackmailing schemes to get her financial. She stopped when Soun turned the Dojo into a Tailor Shop and was it thanks to Keitaro?

"…"

Hinata headed downstairs and noticed that Mitsune wasn't in her usual spot in the common room.

"It's lucky that Happosai didn't confront me or reversed the promise," Hinata thought.

Hinata reminded on how her father and Happosai were in good terms when the Founder of Anything Goes promised not to go near the Hinata House nor steal his family's undergarments without a reason. He kept his promise when he hadn't step foot into the Hinata City. It's a blessing when nobody complained about the undergarments stolen except the bad rumors brought down business thanks to her converting the inn into the Girl's Dorm.

"Strange," Hinata thought, "Mitsune isn't in her usual spot and I wondered where's she is now?"

Hinata headed into the kitchen and saw the pigtailed girl waiting patiently.

"Hello, who must you be?"

The girl turned to see Hinata walking into the kitchen and sat on the opposite table to face the red pigtailed girl.

The pigtailed girl remained silence before Haruka came back from the kitchen with refreshment.

"It's now or never," Ranma thought.

Haruka set the refreshment and hadn't gotten the red pigtailed girl's name. She's waiting impatiently since she prepared to return to the café except her hair looked familiar.

"Okay, my name is Ranma Saotome," the red pigtailed girl introduced.

Hinata thought, "I heard this name before and it couldn't be her."

"…"

"if you wanted me to prove that I'm not lying. Can I use a hot kettle please?" the red pigtailed girl asked.

The two Urashima(s) remained silence when the red pigtailed girl picked up the kettle and poured the hot water on her head. In an instant, she changed from a petite red pigtailed girl turned a handsome black pigtailed fourteen-years-old boy.

"From your attire, you came from China," Hinata pointed out, "Did you fell into the one of the Cursed Hot Springs?"

The boy flinched, "How did you know?"

"I had my resources," Hinata answered calmly.

"Well, if you asked me this question and then it's true," Ranma replied, "I apologized for wasting the hot water."

"Not at all," Haruka waved it off at nothing.

"Ranma, but what brings you to the Hinata House?"

"To get away from my father and scheme," Ranma deadpanned.

"This bastard is still out there," Haruka and Hinata thought.

 _Hinata's POV_

I'm very curious on what's his father planning to do with his son since I wanted to report to his mother. I hesitated to choose my answers since he came all this way to escape from his father's grasp. I wasn't aware on who she was until he poured hot water and it confirmed that he's cursed from the Hot Spring in China. I'm disappointing on how his mother didn't filed a divorced on his father since he manipulated her on his plan to make him a "Man among Men".

It's a bit stupid on what hell that he had go to through and I heard from old friend and former customers that he used his son through over a hundred arranged marriages. He committed horrible acts under his friend's name and he's worst than me. Am I considered horrible person?

If I had to compare to Genma Saotome and then I questioned if I disregarded my children's happiness for my selfish reasons. I don't know except Nabiki sent me a letter to advised me not to interfere my grandson's relationship. Ranma gave a clear reason to come here and I wondered that he is now.

 _Meanwhile_

After animal control van drove into the zoo and they dragged the lazy panda where the veterinarian and faculty members rushed into a clinic to run tests. They didn't used the hot water on him before they dragged him in a new closure where he couldn't escape anymore.

The lazy panda tried to hold out a sign except there's only bamboos, small pool, and toys around. Three female Pandas and a dominated alpha male were in his new closure. The alpha male didn't take it too well when he gave the lazy panda a glare.

All the lazy panda could do, it's hope that they provided the hot water to return to normal and tracked down Ranma.

Back in the Hinata House, the Urashima(s) listened to Ranma's tale on what happened eleven years ago. Haruka wanted to go after his mother on why she put a Seppuku Contract on his head against his will. Hinata had no heart to forgive Saotome for their actions to disregarding their only son's happiness for their selfish gain. It's as bad as she compared her to them but spared Soun since he didn't fell into stupidity when it comes to a stupid promise to unite the school.

Genma Saotome doesn't deserved the Father of the Year since he used his sons to fill his own stomach and money. It gave her the slight chill down her spine when she intended to make her grandson get obsessed with his Childhood Promise if Akane didn't interfered with her plan.

Before Ranma finished his story.

"What's this male doing in the Girls' Dorm?" a voice shrieked.

Hinata and Haruka flinched to see Motoko prepared to use a kendo stick as a weapon against Ranma.

Ranma doesn't know what's going except he knew that the rumors true. This girl prepared to send him flying out the window but Ranma was very quick on his feet. He disarmed her before she had a chance to use her techniques before Hinata told her to stop.

"What the hell," Motoko thought.

Ranma put her in the headlock and advised her not to attack a person without a reason. He wasn't naïve to the rumors, but took precaution but Motoko demanded a release.

"Don't make it worst," Hinata advised Motoko, "I won't tolerate you on disrespecting a guest without a reason."

Motoko flinched when she wondered on why Hinata defended a male a reason. Does she covered for them if they get in serious trouble? Hinata admitted when this was the first time defending Ranma except it's not to other victims. She used bribery and blackmail to keep the tenants from jailtime but hearing Ranma's story. She felt bad for him when his parents disregarded his happiness for their selfish goals.

She felt guilty when she tried to destroy Keitaro's happiness more than Kanako as she stared Motoko. It's a rare to give Motoko the disappointing stare and advised her not to bring shame to her actions.

-Time Skipped-

Ranma released her from the headlock and didn't have a choice when it's self-defense if the officers called into the scene. It's lucky that she didn't pulled out her sword as much as Haruka relieved. She received nothing more than a scolding from Hinata and Haruka Urashima. It's the first time that she felt humiliated by a male except she continued to give him the glare.

"This girl had issue," Ranma thought.

"Forgive me for Motoko's behavior," Hinata bowed down as an apology.

It's rare for Hinata to do something like this when Motoko gave Ranma the glare.

"Granny Hina, why he's doing here?" Motoko asked, "He doesn't belong here."

"And why?" Ranma asked, "You attacked me without any reason when I carried on the conversation with Haruka-Sama and Hinata-Baa-Chan. What gives you the right to pull the sword on me without any reason?"

"…"

"Do you know that you broke the Samurai Code? What if you attacked me without any reason?" Ranma asked her a question, "A martial artist and a swordsman needed to be aware of their surroundings or the consequences will befall on them who don't."

Ranma reminded on how his father insulted women for his self-esteem without a reason. Some of the woman might suffered from his father's bad remarks on women but it will backlash on him too. He's embarrassing on how he related to Genma Saotome's son but wondered on how his mother doing.

"Motoko, please go to your room," Hinata advised Motoko.

"but," Motoko protested.

Hinata gave her a glare and Motoko couldn't protected when she decided to head straight to her room. She gave Ranma the glare when she assumed that it's not over. Ranma shrugged it off like it's nothing since he knew it's not over when he couldn't let his guard down. He traveled the world with his father to knows on what's right or wrong and it's not easy when he forced to suffer from his tears, sweat and manhood throughout his childhood.

Hinata said, "Since your father tarnished your reputation and I wondered if it will be an opportunity to adopt you as not a grandchild to start something new."

Ranma smiled, "I will be honored too."

Hinata said, "Then it's settle."

"But I don't want to become a "freeloader" and I'm willing to work to cover my rent for the living," Ranma smiled, "Thank you for allowing me to be adopted into the family."

-Time Skipped-

Haruka gave Ranma a tour around the Hinata House. She knew it's too risky for Ranma to stay at the Hinata House but decided to let Ranma used the guest room in the Hinata Café.

To avoided trouble, but Hinata had a lot to think about this from Ranma told. She remained in the dining room when she reminded that Soun Tendo stopping being a crybaby if Keitaro didn't came into his life. He changed for the better when he ran a Tailor Shop from where the Dojo stood before and he wasn't like Genma. Unlike Genma, Soun was an honorable man before his wife passed away. She wondered if she's a horrible person like Genma when she hadn't spoken to Keitaro or his family.

 _Hinata's POV_

To take it for granted, Ranma had the right away to defend without question but I think I needed to have the words with the girls. From what Ranma had to go through, he didn't gain a good childhood thanks to his father and his selfish goal to make him a Man among Men. I wanted to ask if Ranma's mother had a selfish intention to disregard her child's future for their petty goal.

Ranma lost ten or elevens for his parents' selfish goal but am I intended to disregard my grandchildren's happiness for my selfish goal? I wanted Keitaro to reunited with Naru on achieving their Childhood Promise but am I a horrible person?

Part 1 Ended…


	2. Chapter 2

I have to go through different drafts but rewriting it for the fifth time. I understood that everyone has an issue with my grammar and I wanted to apologize in advance. If anyone is willing to give me a good suggestion on the beta reader and I'm willing to take the suggestion.

I don't own the Ranma Half, Love Hina, and Persona 4.

* * *

Part 2

Hinata's POV

"Am I a horrible person?" I asked.

This question eats me up when I know the answer, but tried to deny it. When it's the first time that I confronted Motoko, but I wanted to assume that it's a misunderstanding. Sadly, I was only bluffing when I headed into the common room to watch television, but the letter and gifts were my conscious. It's rare for Nabiki to give me a letter to advised me not to without any exchange of money to keep silence. Am I missing something?

 _Regular POV_

Hinata stared at her new kimono's sleeve as she turned off the television.

 _Hinata's POV_

It doesn't ease my tension when I thought about Ranma's tale, but I needed to advise him on the following day. He needed to report this to Police Department since I wondered if he needed to call his mother on how he's doing. I didn't approve of her marriage to this laziest manipulator, but I surprised that they fell in love with each other. It's at the same inn, but I wondered if I had the phone number to his mother.

But first, I decided to use the phone to call Haruka to ask on whatever happened to Mitsune.

It took me minutes until Haruka picked up.

"Hello, this is the Hinata Café," Haruka greeted, "How may I help you, mother?"

"Haruka, whatever happened to Mitsune?" I asked, "I don't see her in the common room anymore as usual."

"Haven't forgotten?" she annoyed, "Mitsune wasn't to pay her rent from last year and sat lazily. You agreed that she needed to go since she caused unwanted attention."

 _Regular POV_

Hinata's smile turned into the frown.

"Oh," Hinata thought, "I forgotten."

 _Flashback_

"We cannot risk you having you stay another month," Haruka said to Mitsune.

Hinata, Naru, Motoko, Shinobu, and Su watched on how Haruka confronted her as she stood before the entrance. Naru and Motoko had no say in this if they tried to side with Mitsune. They kicked out in the same fashion if they sided with her and Hinata doesn't have the heart to kick out Mitsune.

Haruka volunteered to do so since she made validated points that Mitsune wasn't the helping the whole situation. Her manipulation caused the Hinata House under red mark when they hadn't received any revenue.

The business sunk down when Naru and Motoko attacked their victims without a reason instead of seeing the whole situation through. Hinata defended them both minor Su had diplomatic immunity, but Mitsune's mischievous behavior wasn't acceptable. It caused one of the tenants almost got hurt.

 _Regular POV_

Hinata nodded when Haruka reminded the reason on why Mitsune wasn't staying. She thanked her and hanged up.

 _Hinata's POV_

From what I remembered, Haruka volunteered to kick her out and I tried to assure that it's a misunderstanding. It's not the case when I forgot that Mitsune caused nothing more than trouble. She wasn't helping the situation to get better and it's bad when Su discovered her hidden alcohol stash. She assumed that it's juice and drank it but took us to keep her under control before she caused chaos.

It's not best to describe how I swept it under the rug to assure that it's a misunderstanding. Instead of using her winnings to pay the rent, she wasted her money on alcohol and caused nothing more than trouble. I couldn't have to heart to confront her or kick her out.

She begged to give her another chance, but there's none to describe.

I'm in the losing battle when I forced to paid up the damage to keep silence. I tried to turn a naïve eye, but I made my fatal error when I wasn't aware that she wasn't helping the situation gets better.

It's three out of five when Haruka, Shinobu, and Su made validated points.

Su couldn't drink juice anymore when she had a horrible hangover and I was under hot water if the Molmol Embassy discovered this. The headlines will call me out when they assumed that I gave the minor a drink. She wasn't going to touch juice but made her own with her fruits.

Shinobu commented on how Mitsune used her to assure that she's a victim when she tried to be respectful to the guests. She proved validated that she wasn't a great role model when she laughed at the victims' misery. I forced to pay the hospital bills out of pocket and I tried to assure that it's a misunderstanding. I couldn't win an argument when Naru and Motoko defended, but they couldn't have a chance to get out of her house.

They remained silent.

Motoko and Naru lost their respect to Mitsune when it couldn't be worst. A blade and fist wouldn't work when the businessmen demanded the money owes, but I paid out of pocket. I didn't regard my grandson if he's in the situation, but this was between life and death.

Little did anyone else knew, Shinobu was their hostage as her gun aimed at her head. Mitsune had no idea on how it traumatized Shinobu and assured that it's nothing. I had no say in this when Haruka did her job and I sent her to live with the Blacksmith in Inaba. Unlike me, the Blacksmith expected her to work harder if she stayed to cover the damage that she caused.

It included late rent but received updated through phone or fax on how's she doing in Inaba. I hoped she doesn't cause too much trouble, but I tried to forget this horrible incident as if it's yesterday. How am I going to bring up a clear explanation to Shinobu's parents if she died or went missing?

 _Regular POV_

Hinata thanked Haruka for the information when she hung up the phone. She hoped Mitsune doesn't downgrade further into Genma Saotome since she decided to have an old friend take her in.

"I wondered how she's doing," Hinata thought as she headed straight to her room.

Meanwhile, in Inaba, Mitsune missed being in the Hinata House when she moved into the Blacksmith's household. She forced the harsh reality when life isn't free but forced to learn to become a Blacksmith against her will to cover the damage and late rents from last year. Blacksmith doesn't show any mercy nor let the excuse slide when she tried to sneak alcohol or out of his home.

"Why am I being punished?" Mitsune thought.

Back with Hinata, she shrugged it off to assure that Mitsune learning her lesson the hard way.

Meanwhile, with Motoko, she tried to meditate in peace, but couldn't do so. It's lucky that he wasn't staying in the Hinata House since he's staying at a spared guest room in the Hinata Café. It's not only that, Hinata took the liberty by adopting him as a grandchild, but as a Urashima to start something fresh.

She considered lucky that he didn't humiliate her in public or destroyed her weapon. It's rare for Hinata to make her stop what's she doing but sent to her room.

"Motoko, can I come in?"

"Yes, you may," Motoko got up from the floor.

At least, she hoped that there's a reason behind on why Hinata decided to adopt him as a grandchild. She hopes for a new female tenant than a male tenant, but how he disarmed her? It's no surprise that she had a new rival in her hand, but doesn't know how the girls reacted?

He couldn't as bad as Mitsune Konno since she kicked out of the Hinata house for her actions. She lost her respect to the lazy con-artist like Mitsune when she manipulated Su but used Shinobu as if she's a victim. She disregarded the truth and attacked without seeing the whole ordeal. Should she give Ranma a chance since he came from the Saotome Clan?

Meantime, Ranma assisting customers in the Hinata Café as Haruka oversaw the situation. Unlike Mitsune, Ranma put every single effort in entertaining and serving the customers at the same time. The slight flaw, someone splashed cold water and his curse activated. He shrugged it off like it's nothing as he resumed his task as the employees helped too.

"Unlike Mitsune," Haruka thought, "Ranma put extra effort in working as if he's going to want to stay."

Haruka reminded to give her employees a raise when she reminded on how Genma made his son work as he doesn't do anything. She felt a horrible person when she made her employees worked overtime and underpay, but…

"His mother had no idea on how he had a bright a future," Haruka thought as she watched Ranma worked harder, "At least, he's not lazy like his father. What can go wrong?"

-Time Passed-

After closing time, Haruka thanked her employees for a very good job but kept her words on a raise. She watched her employees left the café after they cleaned from top to bottom. They didn't expect the business booming, but they had Ranma to thank when he disregarded the pay and overtime. He kept the customers entertained as the hired cooks prepared another dish.

Unlike her poor customer service, she splashed hot water on the customer if they complained. Ranma took the customers' complaint and advised her not to do so since it will attract the negative backlash. To her surprise, she didn't expect to receive more revenue than before but debating on what's the excuse for her worker for tomorrow.

She going to wait for the following day to hear his excuse before she decided to give him a second chance or not.

She kept her promise to show him to his new room to avoid conflict with Naru and the others. She had this slight chill down on what if things went wrong when a deal didn't go on a plan.

"He's far better than Mitsune," she thought.

She headed to the kitchen to check on how Ranma was doing since he volunteered to clean the dishes.

Meanwhile, Mitsune sneezed when she received her paycheck but hated it when her employer limited her allowance to shop. The Inaba's Blacksmith advised Junes and the business to not serve her alcohol when she comes around.

"Did someone call my name?" Mitsune asked.

-Hinata House: Motoko's Room—

Motoko felt defenseless when Hinata confiscated her weapons and gave her a good lecture.

 _Flashback (Voice Over)_

"I don't want history repeated, but I wished you heard his story before you attacked him without a reason."

"Why should I trust a con artist like him?"

"Unlike Mitsune, Ranma had a terrible childhood thanks to his irresponsible parents cared nothing about their selfish goal than his happiness. Mitsune took advantages of me, you, Naru, and Kaolla for her selfish intention."

"…"

"Motoko, do you remember on how Haruka, Kaolla, and Shinobu made validated points about Mitsune?"

"…"

"Do you remember that you felt helpless when Shinobu held hostage if I hadn't given them on what they wanted? What if I didn't?"

"This is a Girl's Dorm."

"Girl's Dorm, it is. It owned by the Urashima Clan and I'm a current owner, but we needed to learn our mistakes. I swept it under the rug and assured that it's a misunderstanding. You and Naru are very lucky that your schools and families didn't found out about your actions. It's lucky that Su's family and the Embassy weren't aware either, but Ranma wasn't a bad guy."

"He's a male…"

"He's a male, yes, but he adopted under my name as a Urashima to start a fresh life. I heard his story and I checked if he's lying, but he wasn't lying. As much as I tried to assume that I'm doing what's best for you girls, I'm doing the opposite."

"Hinata, you aren't doing anything wrong…"

"I broke a law and promises, but you don't know about me. I'm still struggling to adopt a new reality that grandson going out with the daughter of Happosai's student."

"…"

"Don't take him for granted since he had his flaws but honored in his own heart to stay clear from the Hinata House. What if he didn't keep his promise?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want history repeated from what Mitsune tried to do me and she knew better than that. She used and misguided you, Naru, and Motoko, but giving you the wrong idea. I lost trust when Haruka pointed out on how she ripped me off and she manipulated Su to commit horrible ideas. What's more than this? She used Shinobu to trigger your instant-on unsuspected victims without a clear explanation."

"…"

"Do I have to repeat on what Haruka told me the reason on why Mitsune isn't staying here?"

"No, I don't have too."

"Good…"

Flashback (Voice Over) ended

 _Regular POV_

Motoko couldn't protest nor overruled since Hinata and the Urashima owes the property. So, it doesn't matter if they were women or men, but they have their right to come over. She confiscated from her weapons since Hinata doesn't want history repeat again. It's true that Motoko was very lucky that her family and school on her actions.

She considered lucky that she wasn't arrested yet.

Mitsune was out of the Hinata House, but Hinata had high hope to let her petty grudge to go. It goes to Naru and Su, but Shinobu spared since Haruka given her courage to confess.

The last thing, Motoko carried the guilt if Shinobu went missing or ended up dead since her actions will question. If she willing to consume in lies from Mitsune and disregarded the truth or opened her eyes and ears to the truth. She had lost respect to Mitsune when the truth came out, but developed bad habits thank her.

She debated in her mind if she's willing to trust the infamous martial artist's son.

"Should I trust Hinata's judgment?" she asked.

Meanwhile, in the Common Room, Hinata went downstairs to check on who's coming inside.

"Ah! Welcome back!"

TBC…

* * *

Here's the updated chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed their day. I'm making Part 3, but will it be like the Love Hina's canon? I hated to burst anyone's bubble since it will not be and I want to include Mitsune, but her role will be minor. For Naru, Su, and Shinobu, you will have to wait for the next chapter on how they interacted with the new tenant.

Who will be Mitsune's replacement other than Ranma?


End file.
